


L0rD oF ThE fLiES V0RE cRaCk f!C

by Small_Lizard_Child



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Gross, Please Kill Me, Vore, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Lizard_Child/pseuds/Small_Lizard_Child
Summary: eat the simon. crunch crunch
Relationships: Roger & Simon (Lord of the Flies)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	L0rD oF ThE fLiES V0RE cRaCk f!C

**Author's Note:**

> Kill

Roger felt hangry as he wandered through the forest. Those useless boys were unable to catch a pig and Jack wouldn't let them eat fruit cause his masculinity was too fragile for that. As he got deeper into the forest, in hopes of finding a good pig ass to shove his spear into, He found another ass his spear might like. Sinom's ass. The smol boy walked towards the smol boy. As he got closer he realized just how ravenous he was.  
"Oh, hi Satan" said Sinom as the demon child got closer "how you doin'?"  
Roger's glare towards the younger boy intensified. "Hecking starving, man" he replied.  
"Oh" said Sinom "I could get you something to eat"  
"I already found something" Roger licked his lips. He crept closer until there was barely an inch between them  
Then, before Sinom could react any further. Roger unlatched his jaw and swallowed him whole.  
It took poor Sinom a moment to figure out what happened. Once he did, he started squirming around. He was scared but also weirdly into it.  
After a few minutes he managed to get out of Roger's other end, the end with the broken pp.  
Much to his disappointment, Roger wasn't satisfied. He needed more. He needed vore. He had to go all the way with Sinom. Roger grabbed Sinom's hand and bit his fingers off like baby carrots. Then pulled off his arm and shredded it into spaghetti with his teeth.  
He slurped  
Sinom watched in fear and amazement as Roger then moved to his legs, doing the same as with his arms. Then his torso. He grabbed a spear from who knows where (his ass) and stabbed it through Sinom's ass until it came out of his mouth. Casually picking it up and eating him like a kabob. As Sinom got devoured. He had a sudden realization. This is what the bead really is: The boys desire to vore poor Sinom

**Author's Note:**

> me


End file.
